objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Emongalovaaa/HTF/BFDI
You may have seen this on Youtube but if you haven't heres what it is, It's BFDI and Happy Tree Friends combined. The BFDI characters are really small. Golf Ball is even smaller than the ants. Most of the BFDI characters are Kept as Pets Status What episode do you want me to do? Death Object Objects to Animals everyone else lives in the wild Sometimes I make the contestants sound like they are saying the animals' names Episodes Starring role templates Season 1 Bubble - Bounces and waves Season 2 Bubble - Bouncing on her springy shoes Woody - Smiles at the viewer Season 3 Tennis Ball - jumping a cliff T is for Tennis Ball - Trips and tumbles into tremendous traps. Gore Tests Gore tests are when the objects have gory stuff happen to them. I did this beause I want the objects to get even with the animals Smoochies Blood Fests Fun Fact: did you know that the Blood Fest theme song has been heard in BFDI? :) Tennis Ball Golf Ball Bubble Firey Pin Ice Cube Kapow 'Small World' Main Character(s) *'Bubble' is a silver bubble (yes I say she's silver no questioning) who usually likes to hop around on her springy shoes. Despite most of the Kapow cast rarely die, Bubble rarely survives just like her owner. *'Giggles' is a pink chipmunk and Bubble's owner. She is known to laugh alot (thus her name). Allies *'Leafy' is a metal leaf and is Bubble's best friend. She gave Bubble her springy shoes as a special gift. She carries knives that are eant for throwing and they don't stop flying unless they hit something. *'Ruby' is a ruby who is also good friends with Bubble. She seems pretty timid and gets upset when she goofs up. (I think) Other Character(s) *'Sheep Nanny' is a sheep that lives next door to Mambo Ram. She takes care of children at her house but often gets interrupted. *'Waffle' a pale waffle who looks somewhat like Spongy *'Lego Brick' a red lego block that is afraid if death and is strict about it. *'Tune' is a black music note with what looks like headphones on the sides of his head. *'Evil Leafy' is a red leaf and is Leafy's evil twin. She is mostly evil but is not exactly enemies with Bubble and her friends but frenemies. She goes inside her victims but then she comes out their mouth. She eats her victims sometimes but only objects. The animals are too big for her to swallow. (SPOILER ALERT!) She died once trying to eat Mambo Ram. Mambo Ram has a crush on her but she doesn't like him and she gets hurt whenever they hang out. Enemies Mambo Ram A ram that (formeraly) kept Leafy in a cage. Bubble, Ruby, and (sometimes) Leafy are always sneaking around his home trying to defeat him. Love Bites TB and GB TD and Woody TD and Rocky Woody and Flaky Bubble and Bomby Bubble and Toothy Bubble and Snowball Trivia *Nobody has starred alone yet. IDK how I would be able to make an episode like that. Bubble, Woody, and Tennis Ball are the only ones to have starred. *TB and GB are the only ones to have cried as seen in Tongue in Cheek and All Flocked Up (if you look closely). *in Blood Fests unlike the animals, for the objects there are more females than males *also in Blood Fests Bubble, Tennis Ball and Firey are the only ones that have owners with blood fests. Handy might have one but Blocky doesn't. *Giggles and Petunia might not like Disco Bear but their pets do. *In Small World Bubble and her Friends have the animals' traits such as buckteeth, Pac-Man eyes (dotted like Cub's), and a triangular frown. *in Blood Fests despite Woody appearing in the main video, he himself doesn't have a Blood Fest. Thus he hasn't died yet. *None of the gore tests include effects on the organs except for the eyes or the teeth (and maybe the heart) that's because it really creeps me out when it happens to the animals so I won't let it happen with the objects. **Although I'm sad to say, I'm thinking about it. (sigh -_-) *Lumpy is the only animal to call Needle (I promised to never say it) her nickname *In Double Whammy parts 1 & 2 I added Wonka songs (the Oompa Loompa song and Pure Imagnation) just for smiles :) *Bubble, Tennis Ball, and Rocky are the only ones to have lost limbs. (not counting Pin's blood fest logo) **Bubble is the only one with arms to have this happen *Every pet with a smoochie has an owner with a smoochie. *Bomby is the only one to be seen moving while having gore tested. *Fries' scream is recycled from Leafy's scream. *Needle is the only one so far to be seen wearing any sort of accessories. She was wearing sunglasses in By the Seat of Your Pants *Bubble is the only object to see Lumpy naked. Thus her owner Giggles is the only animal to see him naked. *Most of the objects in Kapow have their voice recycled from someone else's **Bubble - her own **Leafy - her own **Ruby - her own **Lego Brick - Pencil **Tune - Toothy or Cuddles **Waffle - Pop **Mambo Ram - is mute **Evil Leafy - is mute **Sheep Nanny - Giggles, Petunia, or Panda Mom Category:Blog posts